Star Trek: The Animated Series
Star Trek: The Animated Series was the second series to carry the name "Star Trek" and was a continuation of the voyages of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], previously featured in the original Star Trek series. *Main Title Theme (composed by Yvette Blais and Norm Prescott) Summary On the television network NBC, 22 episodes of The Animated Series were aired between September 1973 and October 1974. The series was produced by experienced animation house Filmation and the episodes were scripted by professional science fiction and Star Trek writers, including D.C. Fontana, David Gerrold and Samuel A. Peeples. Some of the stories were sequels to episodes of The Original Series, such as "More Tribbles, More Troubles" (the follow-up to "The Trouble with Tribbles"; "Once Upon a Planet" (a sequel to "Shore Leave"); and "Mudd's Passion" (the return of Harry Mudd). With the exception of Ensign Chekov, all of the regular characters from The Original Series continued to appear, voiced by the original actors from that series. However, new characters, such as Arex and M'Ress, were also featured. The show was the most expensive animated show created that time by having six TOS actors appearing as voices for their characters. Nearly all the aliens and guest characters are voiced by James Doohan and Majel Barrett, although some actors (Mark Lenard as Sarek, Roger C. Carmel as Harry Mudd and Stanley Adams as Cyrano Jones) reprise their roles from the original series. The show featured a handful of new technologies like the holodeck (later the idea was reused in TNG) and the aquashuttle. It also features many non-Humanoid alien species (even some alien officers aboard the Enterprise) who could not have been featured within the original series' budget. :Although The Animated Series is not considered part of ''Star Trek canon, references have gradually become more accepted in other Star Trek series, most notably on Deep Space Nine and Enterprise. Gene Roddenberry said, that if he had known there would be more live action Star Trek in the future, the animated series would have been far more logical and "canonable".'' In 1974 the series won an Emmy Award for Best Children's Program in the 1973-1974 television season. Main Cast *William Shatner as James T. Kirk *Leonard Nimoy as Spock *DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy *James Doohan as Montgomery Scott and Arex *George Takei as Hikaru Sulu *Nichelle Nichols as Uhura *Majel Barrett as Christine Chapel and M'ress Episodes Season 1 (16 episodes) Season 2 (6 episodes) Background Several sequels to The Original Series were created for The Animated Series including: "Once Upon a Planet" (a sequel to "Shore Leave"), "More Tribbles, More Troubles" (a sequel to "The Trouble with Tribbles") and "Mudd's Passion" (a sequel to "Mudd's Women" and "I, Mudd"). Among the returning actors to credit their voice talent to characters who previously appeared in The Original Series, aside from the main cast, include Mark Lenard (as Sarek), Roger C. Carmel (as Harry Mudd), and Stanley Adams (as Cyrano Jones). Although the characters Amanda Grayson, Robert Wesley, Kyle, Kor, Koloth and Korax would return in The Animated Series, their voices would be provided by the voice talents of Majel Barrett, James Doohan and David Gerrold. Despite the fact that Paramount still considers The Animated Series "non-canon", various writers have integrated various things first seen in The Animated Series into the later Star Trek series. The following references were used in subsequent series: *The episode "Yesteryear" has been considered canon or "semi-canon" by some of the production staff, and as such, information from this episode is more prevalent in later series: ** The city of Shi'Kahr would resurface on an Okudagram in "The Emissary" (TNG) called the "Shi-Kar Desert Survival, Vulcan", which was also a reference to Spock's kahs-wan. The city would again be indirectly mentioned in "Fusion" (ENT) in reference to the Shi'Kahr Academy, and would later serve as the namesake for the [[USS ShirKahr|USS ShirKahr]], seen but not mentioned in "Tears of the Prophets" (DS9). ** An Okudagram featured in "Eye of the Beholder" (TNG) referenced the Sepek Academic Scholarship, which coincides with the name of a Vulcan child in this episode by the same name. ** Vulcan's Forge was would later be referenced in "Change of Heart" (DS9) and would be the focus of a three-episode ENT arc: "The Forge," "Awakening," "Kir'shara". ** Lunaport was mentioned in "The Catwalk" (ENT). ** The sehlat, which first appeared in animated form in this episode, was recreated in CGI in "The Forge" (ENT). * A chart of Federation space, seen in "Conspiracy" (TNG), contained references to solar objects first mentioned in TAS, including the planets Lactra VII, Phylos and Kzin, and the stars Beta Lyrae and Pallas 14. * The episode "Once More Unto the Breach" (DS9), Kor recalled his former vessel, the [[IKS Klothos|IKS Klothos]], which was the ship he commanded in the "The Time Trap." * The episode "Broken Link" (DS9) referred to Edosian orchids, and, as well, the episode "These Are the Voyages..." (ENT) mentioned Edosian suckerfish-- both homages to the Edosian, Lt. Arex. * Coincidental references which may or may not be attributed to terms first used in The Animated Series include: Klingon Imperial Fleet (from "The Time Trap") and Starbase 23 (from "The Terratin Incident"). Internal Links *TAS performers *TAS recurring character appearances *TAS directors *Composers External Links * Star Trek: The Animated Series * * *Star Trek: The Animated Series at Ex Astris Scientia *[http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/series/ANI/index.html Star Trek: The Animated Series] at StarTrek.com Star Trek: Animated Series de:Star Trek: The Animated Series nl:Star Trek: The Animated Series sv:Star Trek: Den animerade serien